United Europe
United Europe is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode features a road trip across Europe going awry, introducing the Euro-League along the way. Roles Starring *Josh *Patriot *Decker *Scotty *Wooly Featuring *The Euro-League Appearances *Boris *Leif *McPipes *Cheesy *Mime *Cryptie *Björn *Planetary X Plot Josh, Patriot, and Decker drive to the airport in a hurry. After parking their car, the trio rush into the building and make it just in time to catch a plane to Europe. Josh pulls out the tickets and sees there is one extra ticket. Wooly, who just misses his flight, takes the ticket and decides to join them on their European adventure. Josh, Patriot, and Decker invite him in and they board the plane. Their first destination is Ireland. Josh, Patriot, and Decker look around while Wooly wanders off from the group. He passes by O'Hare and grabs his shamrock for good luck. O' Hare chases him and then tackles him, causing him to throw the shamrock into Leif and send them off a cliff. As O' Hare watches over the cliff in horror, Wooly rides a boat to Scotland to get away. Once there, McPipes blows his bagpipes and causes Wooly to go off course and crash into Welsh, injuring him. Meanwhile, Decker and friends take a visit to London. Later, the gang goes to Norway and Josh wonders where Wooly is. Olaf is seen at the Norweigan coastline pretending to be a viking. Wooly drives his boat there and accidentally crashes into the ice block of Bjorn. The viking is released from his icy tomb and, upon seeing Olaf in a viking costume, races to attack him. Josh, Decker, and Patriot later arrive in Holland to see Dutch windmills. Oblivious to them, Wooly is inside one of the windmills trying to cool off. He isn't cool enough he decides to spin it faster, causing the blades to fly off and lacerate a nearby Rembrandt. Later, Wooly is seen at a German museum. He sees a WW1 tank with a sign saying not to ride it. He obviously does the opposite and runs over several buildings, as well as blasting Bernie. The gang makes it to France. Josh, Decker, and Patriot ask Mime and Jacques if they have seen Wooly. Neither of them could give an answer since one spoke French while the other was silent. Moments after they left, Wooly is shown to have driven the tank all the way to Paris and crashes into the Eiffel Tower, causing it to fall over and impale Mime, and leaves Jacques angered at the destruction of his national monument. Josh, Decker, and Patriot later relax at a beach in Spain. Wooly acts as a matador and torments Toro while he takes a stroll. Toro is eventually angered and runs after Wooly, only for his red cloth to block his face and cause him to hit a wall. In Italy, Wooly reads a sign talking about the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Wooly "fixes" things up by making the tower straight, then decorates it with pizza slices. Paolo becomes upset with the tower's new look, when Wooly accidentally drops a scalding hot pizza slice on his face. In Greece, Josh and his friends take pictures of Mount Olympus. Up on the mountain, Wooly joins a hike with Plato as he talks about the ancient Greek cyclops. They encounter Planetary X and Wooly thinks he is a cyclops, so he fires a gun at him. Doing so, he hits a rock and causes much of the mountain to crumble. Plato crawls out of the rubble, only to be hit by a lightning strike supposedly from an angry Greek god. The gang arrive to their final stop in Russia, about to board a plane home. Wooly bumps into them and they ask him where he had been. Boris encounters them and Wooly is confused by his language. Wooly introduces Boris to his friends using a bizarre manner. He unknowingly uses offensive sign language which causes Boris to get angry and attack Josh, Patriot, and Decker. Wooly quickly sneaks into the plane to get away from the blame. However, he finds himself surrounded by the angry, injured members of the Euro-League. As the plane takes off, they throw Wooly out of a window and the episode blacks out with a splat sound, indicating his death. Before the credits appear, several photos of the gang's European trip are shown. Moral "Travel with safety!" Deaths #Leif falls off a cliff with O' Hare's shamrock. #Mime is impaled by the tip of the Eiffel Tower. #Planetary X likely dies when Mount Olympus crumbles (debatable). #Josh, Decker, and Patriot are killed by Boris. #Wooly falls out of a plane. Injuries #Wooly crashes the boat into Welshy. #Olaf is attacked by Bjorn. #Rembrandt is cut badly by the windmill blades. #Bernie is hit by a tank missle. #Toro smashes into a wall. #Paolo's face is burned by pizza. #Plato is struck by lightning. Trivia *This is the debut appearance of Bernie, Jacques, O' Hare, Paolo, Toro, Welshy, Olaf, Plato, and Rembrandt. This is also the debut of Planetary X. *Cryptie and Scotty are briefly seen fighting against the Loch Ness Monster when Wooly rides the boat to Scotland. This is a reference to Loch Ness Monstrosity. *Cheesy is briefly seen in France eating cheese. This marks the second time he was in France after No Dogs Allowed, most likely for the same reason. It is possible this took place before that episode. *Mime is seen in France because mimes are often associated with that country. *Jacques says "Sacrebleu" (a French term for surprise or anger) after Wooly knocks down the Eiffel Tower. *On YouTube, the episode is split into two parts. *Wooly putting pizza slices in the Leaning Tower of Pisa is a reference to a joke relating to the monument. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 31 Episodes